


Subject 147

by TheFlashpoint



Series: Somewhere Beyond the Sea AU [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Cisco, But for now we just witness him bein jumpy, Cisco is a whole ball of issues and we'll get deeper into it, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Testing, Rapture (BioShock), dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlashpoint/pseuds/TheFlashpoint
Summary: Harry meets a guy who just might give him answers on previous missing persons cases he's had.





	Subject 147

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The fic itself and anything else related to the au may contain some dark themes such as mentions of forcibly being a test subject, so please do be aware and be careful for the safety of your own mental health!  
> I don't want anyone hurtin' themselves because of a Bioshock themed fic.
> 
> Harry is a detective  
> Cisco is a test subject

“Why are your hands wrapped? If you don’t mind me asking that is.”

Cisco sat silently across from Harry, the older man waiting patiently for him to answer his question. It wasn’t every day someone _this_ shaken walked into his office. The guy had clearly been through a lot, shirt dirty, hair matted, hands bruised and covered in what Harry only assumed was some sort of dirty old cloth. One thing that concerned the detective the most was the blue tint in his eyes that almost made them seem as if they were glowing.

Cisco didn't seem to have an answer. Mouth opening and closing as he clenched and unbleached his hands. Harry wanted to ask if he would stop with the concern that the other was hurting himself, but Cisco finally answered before he could.

“Most of the tests they...they had a lot to do with my hands.” he started. “He told me my abilities were rare, unique and unheard of…”

“Who told you that?”

Without missing a beat, Cisco looked Harry dead in the eyes as he quickly murmured “Eobard Thawne.”

The tone of voice and just how fast he answered sent a chill down Harry's spine. It was as if the name itself had been cursed, something no one should ever have to say in such a way unless a great deal of damage had been done to them by Eobard himself. Cisco was clearly displeased with having to say it, though he only continued to talk without Harry having to ask.

“He has more than just myself in there. Most subjects don't survive past whatever he injected in us to provide these uh...powers. I was simply known as ‘Subject 417’ and had to continuously remind myself of my real name so I didn't forget it.” he drew in a sharp breath, shaking ever so slightly as he continued. “The injections for me were mostly through my wrists and eventually it really damaged my hands but...but I survived. I lived and I ended up with the ability to just open these _breaches_ as he called them. Hurts my hands really bad...I can't control it.”

“And just how did you escape then?” Harry asked, curiosity about the case peaking ever so slightly and he intently listened to Cisco.

“I accidentally opened one in my cell, fell through it and well here I am. Because I was so drugged from the last test I uh..I stumbled around for awhile before hearing about you. I don’t even know where I am detective, or what this place is. I feel like...like a mouse trapped in a big suffocating box underwater being forced into a life it didn’t want.”

Cisco was very visibly shaking now, uncomfortable with the current subject as he made an attempt to find some way to comfort himself. Harry felt a bit guilty. Perhaps he shouldn't have jumped into the big questions so soon. With a deep sigh he pushed himself from his seat and moved till he was kneeling in front of the smaller man.

“Well we may as well get these bandages changed while you're here.” He simply stated, motioning for Cisco to show him his hands. “You already cause yourself enough pain with these so called powers, don't need to make it worse with infection. Better damaged hands than no hands at all right?” Cisco hummed. Sure he wasn’t quite talking anymore, but the shaking calmed a bit, Harry could at least count that as a minor success. “Should have you bathe as well, I can get you a new set of clothe while you do. No reason to be walking around in dirty rags.”

“Maybe I want to walk around in dirty rags.” Cisco mumbled, “Maybe these dirty rags are all I got to my name.”

“Well then when I get you something better to wear you’ll have your dirty rags and actual clean clothe. Could probably cut your hair as well if you’d -”

“Don’t touch my hair!” Cisco hissed, hastily moving out of his seat and away from Harry. There were several questions Harry had to ask about what could have caused this kind of reaction, however, thinking with common sense in mind it was probably better not to push it. He slightly lifted his hands as a small surrender to reassure Cisco he wasn’t planning anything.

“It was only a offer, I won't do anything you don't like.”

Cisco relaxed, taking a breath in attempts to gather himself from the small panic. With a cautious eye on the detective, he made his way over to the office window in slight curiosity.To be greeted with ocean and fluorescent lights sunk Cisco’s heart. He didn't know where he was, or what this city was even doing in the ocean, but something told him he wasn’t leaving any time soon.

“You know, maybe after we’re done with this case, I can find a way to get you out of the city.”

“Really?” Cisco asked, eyes filled with hope that he may actually be able to see the sun again. Harry knew suggesting that they may get him out of there was crazy, Ryan refused to let anyone leave the city in fear of them spreading the word of its existence, but he couldn’t help but feel bad for how sad Cisco looked. He sighed and internally swore to himself for even bringing it up.

“It's a promise. You help me figure out the answers behind the Eobard case and I’ll get you out of Rapture once we’re done. Sure it’ll be a bit complicated and I could very well be arrested and killed in the process, but it's worth a shot.” Harry smiled, watching as Cisco lit with joy at the idea of actually leaving the city. “Now how about those new clothe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this particular fic in the works for awhile and just couldn't seem to find the proper way to start it. Originally it started with Cisco making his escape, but the end result of that felt too...it didn't feel....right? As interesting as it would be to start it as such it felt too cluttered and weird. So I started with Harry's view of Cisco instead. 
> 
> On a separate note: Any character's mentioned who aren't Flash characters for the most part are just straight up Bioshock characters. While these characters may never play a role in the fic, they will have to be mentioned now and again for plot reasons. (Such as Andrew Ryan and the fact that hes the owner of the city of Rapture) 
> 
> Any questions you want to ask, feel free! I'm always willin' to fill people in on what Bioshock even is and all that fun stuff qvq


End file.
